


Black Ache

by Ariani



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariani/pseuds/Ariani
Summary: Jim feels dark. Like a blanket has smothered the world.





	Black Ache

Sometimes Jim lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, and just waits. Waits for the empty ache in his chest to go away. It doesn't. He does not know what has caused these feelings that momentarily make him drown in despair, in a feeling that screams that everything around him is wrong, that this is not where he belongs. The ache that makes the whole world seem covered in black and there will never be warmth again. Like a blanket has settled over everything and is slowly crushing him under the weight. 

These are the nights where he knows that he needs out. Away from home, away from his mother, away from the teaches who look down upon him with a mixture of pity and scorn. He belongs elsewhere. He does not know where, but he knows it is far away.

He suspects it is among the stars. Where he could be a ghost, far away from other beings. Where he could be whomever he decided to be. Where he could fulfill his potential without anyone holding him back. Where he could be needed and loved and wanted. 

Where this ache would disappear and never come back.


End file.
